sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Whisper/@comment-25302371-20160125034024/@comment-25302371-20160126015426
I ran a simulation and it took 88 sec for no upgrade regular, and 4 sec for deadly 10, OC 10 Here's how I calculated it: https://www.khanacademy.org/computer-programming/something-i-made-for-calculation/4696450793865216 Here's the log for no upgrade regular: 2% Damage. 98% Health left. 0.33 sec 1.96% Damage. 96.04% Health left. 0.66 sec 1.921% Damage. 94.119% Health left. 1 sec 0.118% Damage. 94.002% Health left. 1.33 sec Reload. 3.33 sec 1.88% Damage. 92.122% Health left. 3.66 sec 1.842% Damage. 90.279% Health left. 4 sec 1.806% Damage. 88.474% Health left. 4.33 sec 0.231% Damage. 88.243% Health left. 4.66 sec Reload. 6.67 sec 1.765% Damage. 86.478% Health left. 7 sec 1.73% Damage. 84.749% Health left. 7.33 sec 1.695% Damage. 83.054% Health left. 7.66 sec 0.339% Damage. 82.715% Health left. 8 sec Reload. 10 sec 1.654% Damage. 81.06% Health left. 10.33 sec 1.621% Damage. 79.439% Health left. 10.66 sec 1.589% Damage. 77.85% Health left. 11 sec 0.443% Damage. 77.407% Health left. 11.33 sec Reload. 13.33 sec 1.548% Damage. 75.859% Health left. 13.66 sec 1.517% Damage. 74.342% Health left. 14 sec 1.487% Damage. 72.855% Health left. 14.33 sec 0.543% Damage. 72.312% Health left. 14.66 sec Reload. 16.67 sec 1.446% Damage. 70.866% Health left. 17 sec 1.417% Damage. 69.449% Health left. 17.33 sec 1.389% Damage. 68.06% Health left. 17.66 sec 0.639% Damage. 67.421% Health left. 18 sec Reload. 20 sec 1.348% Damage. 66.073% Health left. 20.33 sec 1.321% Damage. 64.751% Health left. 20.66 sec 1.295% Damage. 63.456% Health left. 21 sec 0.731% Damage. 62.725% Health left. 21.33 sec Reload. 23.33 sec 1.255% Damage. 61.471% Health left. 23.66 sec 1.229% Damage. 60.241% Health left. 24 sec 1.205% Damage. 59.036% Health left. 24.33 sec 0.819% Damage. 58.217% Health left. 24.66 sec Reload. 26.67 sec 1.164% Damage. 57.053% Health left. 27 sec 1.141% Damage. 55.912% Health left. 27.33 sec 1.118% Damage. 54.794% Health left. 27.66 sec 0.904% Damage. 53.889% Health left. 28 sec Reload. 30 sec 1.078% Damage. 52.812% Health left. 30.33 sec 1.056% Damage. 51.755% Health left. 30.66 sec 1.035% Damage. 50.72% Health left. 31 sec 0.986% Damage. 49.735% Health left. 31.33 sec Reload. 33.33 sec 0.995% Damage. 48.74% Health left. 33.66 sec 0.975% Damage. 47.765% Health left. 34 sec 0.955% Damage. 46.81% Health left. 34.33 sec 1.064% Damage. 45.746% Health left. 34.66 sec Reload. 36.67 sec 0.915% Damage. 44.831% Health left. 37 sec 0.897% Damage. 43.935% Health left. 37.33 sec 0.879% Damage. 43.056% Health left. 37.66 sec 1.139% Damage. 41.917% Health left. 38 sec Reload. 40 sec 0.838% Damage. 41.079% Health left. 40.33 sec 0.822% Damage. 40.257% Health left. 40.66 sec 0.805% Damage. 39.452% Health left. 41 sec 1.211% Damage. 38.241% Health left. 41.33 sec Reload. 43.33 sec 0.765% Damage. 37.476% Health left. 43.66 sec 0.75% Damage. 36.727% Health left. 44 sec 0.735% Damage. 35.992% Health left. 44.33 sec 1.28% Damage. 34.712% Health left. 44.66 sec Reload. 46.67 sec 0.694% Damage. 34.018% Health left. 47 sec 0.68% Damage. 33.337% Health left. 47.33 sec 0.667% Damage. 32.671% Health left. 47.66 sec 1.347% Damage. 31.324% Health left. 48 sec Reload. 50 sec 0.626% Damage. 30.698% Health left. 50.33 sec 0.614% Damage. 30.084% Health left. 50.66 sec 0.602% Damage. 29.482% Health left. 51 sec 1.41% Damage. 28.072% Health left. 51.33 sec Reload. 53.33 sec 0.561% Damage. 27.51% Health left. 53.66 sec 0.55% Damage. 26.96% Health left. 54 sec 0.539% Damage. 26.421% Health left. 54.33 sec 1.472% Damage. 24.949% Health left. 54.66 sec Reload. 56.67 sec 0.499% Damage. 24.45% Health left. 57 sec 0.489% Damage. 23.961% Health left. 57.33 sec 0.479% Damage. 23.482% Health left. 57.66 sec 1.53% Damage. 21.952% Health left. 58 sec Reload. 60 sec 0.439% Damage. 21.513% Health left. 60.33 sec 0.43% Damage. 21.082% Health left. 60.66 sec 0.422% Damage. 20.661% Health left. 61 sec 1.587% Damage. 19.074% Health left. 61.33 sec Reload. 63.33 sec 0.381% Damage. 18.692% Health left. 63.66 sec 0.374% Damage. 18.319% Health left. 64 sec 0.366% Damage. 17.952% Health left. 64.33 sec 1.641% Damage. 16.311% Health left. 64.66 sec Reload. 66.67 sec 0.326% Damage. 15.985% Health left. 67 sec 0.32% Damage. 15.665% Health left. 67.33 sec 0.313% Damage. 15.352% Health left. 67.66 sec 1.693% Damage. 13.659% Health left. 68 sec Reload. 70 sec 0.273% Damage. 13.386% Health left. 70.33 sec 0.268% Damage. 13.118% Health left. 70.66 sec 0.262% Damage. 12.856% Health left. 71 sec 1.743% Damage. 11.113% Health left. 71.33 sec Reload. 73.33 sec 0.222% Damage. 10.891% Health left. 73.66 sec 0.218% Damage. 10.673% Health left. 74 sec 0.213% Damage. 10.459% Health left. 74.33 sec 1.791% Damage. 8.669% Health left. 74.66 sec Reload. 76.67 sec 0.173% Damage. 8.495% Health left. 77 sec 0.17% Damage. 8.325% Health left. 77.33 sec 0.167% Damage. 8.159% Health left. 77.66 sec 1.837% Damage. 6.322% Health left. 78 sec Reload. 80 sec 0.126% Damage. 6.195% Health left. 80.33 sec 0.124% Damage. 6.072% Health left. 80.66 sec 0.121% Damage. 5.95% Health left. 81 sec 1.881% Damage. 4.069% Health left. 81.33 sec Reload. 83.33 sec 0.081% Damage. 3.988% Health left. 83.66 sec 0.08% Damage. 3.908% Health left. 84 sec 0.078% Damage. 3.83% Health left. 84.33 sec 1.923% Damage. 1.906% Health left. 84.66 sec Reload. 86.67 sec 0.038% Damage. 1.868% Health left. 87 sec 0.037% Damage. 1.831% Health left. 87.33 sec 0.037% Damage. 1.794% Health left. 87.66 sec 1.964% Damage. -0.17% Health left. 88 sec Battle end, 88 seconds elapsed